She Just Doesn't Know It Yet
by Ash-Caro-Lynn
Summary: Sirius Black, playboy of Hogwarts, faced with the simple task of getting one to go on a date with him. Should be easy... except for the fact that Evelyn Fawley hates his guts. Rated T for language and themes.
1. The Bet

**Summary : Here I was - Sirius Black, playboy of Hogwarts, wooer of women, faced with the challenge of getting one to go on a date with me. Should be easy…  
** **Ah, who am I kidding? Evelyn Fawley hates my guts.**

 **Author's Note : Now complete! Yay! So, I posted this up a while ago, and gave it five chapters. After the fifth chapter, however, I realized that I couldn't go on without making it a full length fic. Which was not my intention. So, here's a friendly little fourshot... hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Only Evelyn Fawley and the plot are mine!**

She Just Doesn't Know It Yet  
by Ash-Caro-Lynn

 _Part I : The Bet_

 **~Sirius's Point of View~**

"Hey, Ev, go out with me?" I called across the Great Hall to the girl who sat on the other end of the table - for the sole purpose of avoiding me, as everyone else in our year knew. She had made the mistake of sitting beside me after being Sorted, and after that, had always made a point of staying away.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," she replied, obviously irritated by the nickname I had for her, "and I'd rather be fed to a starving Hippogriff!"

"Damn," I muttered as she went back to ignoring me as she had been doing before. James laughed.

"Every time," he chuckled. "Why do you bother, Padfoot?"

"She'll submit… some day… I swear," I replied, shaking my head. "She loves me, she just doesn't know it yet."

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" asked James. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, bet?" I asked interestedly. He laughed, pulling a few coins out of his pocket.

"You win her over by the end of the year… you get, say, fifty Galleons," he replied.

"And if I don't win her over? Do you get fifty Galleons, then?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied. "So, is it on?"

"Prepare to have your wallet emptied," I replied, rubbing my hands together in determination. "It is on."

* * *

"Hey, Black, did you just break wind?" Fawley asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No-o-o…" I replied suspiciously. Her perfect features formed a frown.

"Oh, I thought I smelled something," she replied. "Must just be your rotting mind."

"Smooth," commented Remus as she walked away. James nodded.

"Yeah, mate, I hate to admit it, but you just got dissed," he added. I groaned.

"But… I swear I read that before," I replied, confused.

"Sounds to me like she just insulted you," piped up Peter. I sighed.

"Why are you all against me?" I asked exasperatedly.

* * *

"Hey, Black, do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Fawley from behind me, sounding oddly sincere. I whipped around, coming face to face with her laughing eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Nope, still not believing it," she decided after looking at me for a moment. She turned and walked away, her hips swaying slightly with each step she took.

That had definitely started out like something I had read.

* * *

"Hey, Black, did you just cast Lumos?" asked Fawley as she idly flipped through a book, her legs crossed one over the other. Damn, where had I heard that before?

"Huh?" I asked, having already forgotten the question. She raised an eyebrow, turning the page.

"Evidently not, seeing as you're still as dull as ever." she replied, closing the book and getting up, running up the stairs, her chest bouncing with each step.

Suddenly, I realized where the first part of that - and indeed, the first lines from all three of her insults - had come from.

I had read them all in James's copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches._

* * *

"Girl problems, Padfoot?" asked James, taking in my dejected staring into the fire as he sat down next to me with a chuckle.

"She keeps on starting of with opening lines and then insulting me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Why are women all so confusing, Prongs?"

"You're used to them falling at your feet, Padfoot," replied James. "This should be good for you."

"Easy for you to say - you've already got Evans," I grumbled, running a hand through my hair. "She's so damn irritating!"

"Why do you think we pranked her nonstop for four years?" laughed James. "Come on, surely you can win her over, Padfoot."

"She keeps on insulting me, though!" I exclaimed. "Wait a second… I've got it!"

"And what's your idea, Padfoot?" asked James curiously.

"I am going to use her own weapon against her," I replied. "Say, Prongs, where'd you leave your copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_?"

James laughed. "Second drawer of my nightstand," he answered. "This should be entertaining."


	2. The Get

**Author's Note : To all of you lovely folks who are confused, the emboldened and italicized pick-up lines at the start of each section are how the pick-up lines are meant to go.**

She Just Doesn't Know It Yet  
by Ash-Caro-Lynn

 _Part II : The Get_

 **~Evelyn's Point of View~**

 _ **Hey, do you sleep on your stomach? No? Great - plenty of room for me, then!**_

"Hey Ev, do you sleep on your stomach?" asked Black by way of greeting as he plopped down on the couch beside me.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," I growled, scooting away from him. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Damn," he mumbled as I went back to my reading. I sighed in relief as he got up, leaving me in peace. I smirked.

That line was clearly from _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches._

Who would have known? Sirius Black can read.

* * *

 _ **Hey, how much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice.**_

"Hey Ev, how much does a polar bear weigh?" asked Black as he sat down on top of me. I winced at his added weight.

"That's Fawley to you back," I replied. "I'd wager one would weigh less than you."

"Your words wound me, Evelyn darling," griped Black, adjusting his position on top of me. My breath hitched in my throat at his being so close to me.

Frustrated, I carefully moved, effectively knocking him off of me and on to the floor.

"Damn," he muttered, getting up off the floor and leaving me to my reading.

I idly wondered if he was going to read as well.

* * *

 _ **Hey, can you pinch me? I think I'm dreaming.**_

"Hey Ev, can you pinch me?" asked Black, plopping down on the bench next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," I replied curtly. "Sure."

I gripped his skin between two of my nails, squeezing and making him yelp. I smirked.

"Damn," he muttered as I slid over on the bench, effectively getting as close to James Potter as I could without actually being up against him. Luckily, the Head Boy only had eyes for Evans, and didn't even notice my proximity.

* * *

 _ **Hey, kiss me if I'm wrong, but Merlin is still alive.**_

"Hey Ev, kiss me if I'm wrong, but Merlin is alive," announced Black as he entered the common room.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," I growled. "One only truly dies when there are none left alive who believe in them," I replied wisely, not skipping a beat. He blinked stupidly for a moment before turning and exiting through the portrait hole, mumbling, "Damn," under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Hey, do you have overdue books? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you.**_

"Hey Ev, do you have overdue books?" called Black as I walked into the Great Hall. I groaned.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," I replied. "No, Black, I don't have overdue books, I am actually very responsible, despite your obvious beliefs."

"Damn," he muttered, returning to his task of eating everything on his plate - which was really quite a feat, considering that the amount of food on that plate was enough to make even world class champion eaters shrink away.

Gross.

* * *

 _ **Hey, nice first name. It would look great next to my last one.**_

"Hey Ev, nice first name you've got there," complimented Black as he caught up to me in the corridor.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," I replied. "Yes, indeed, doesn't Evelyn go so nicely with Fawley?"

"Damn," he mumbled as I increased my pace, and didn't make any effort to catch up.

* * *

 _ **Hey, your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby, I'm lost at sea.**_

"Hey Ev, your eyes are blue like the ocean," said Black smoothly, taking a seat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

"That's Fawley to you, Black, and they're green," I replied casually.

"Damn!" muttered Black, getting up and sitting on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Hey, should I smile because we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be?**_

"Hey Ev, should I smile because we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be?" asked Black as he once again caught up to me. I frowned at his oddly sincere line.

"That's Fawley to you, Black," I replied, quickening my pace. "Stay neutral because I hate you."

"Ouch, that stung," said Black, easily keeping up with my brisk walk. Damn him for having a longer legs that I. "I just needed to say goodbye, Evelyn darling, as I won't see you again this fine day."

"That's _Fawley_ to you, Black," I replied, getting frustrated. "Yes, you're not staying for the holidays this year, are you? Thank goodness."

"Damn," he muttered. "I shall see you soon, my dear Ev!"

"Not if I can help it!" I replied, entering the Study of Ancient Rooms classroom, thankful he and I didn't share this class.


	3. Forget

**Author's Note : And now, things get a bit more...**

 **Sirius.**

She Just Doesn't Know It Yet  
by Ash-Caro-Lynn

 _Part III : Forget_

 **~Sirius's Point of View~**

"I need a better plan," I announced in the compartment on the train back to Hogwarts. Remus, Peter and James all simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"You admit that now?" asked Remus, finally naming the reason they were all looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Hey, persistence is usually the answer!" I replied, my hands up in surrender.

"Maybe you should cool it a little," suggested James. I raised an eyebrow. "Just… leave her alone for a moment."

"He has a point, mate," added Peter. "It's not like Lily got together with him because he harassed her."

I groaned. "So… you're saying I… what, ignore her?" I asked. They all nodded. "Isn't that kind of rude?"

"Just ask Lily - it'll work," said James. "Don't you trust me, Padfoot?"

"Why in Merlin's name are all women so damn confusing?" I asked, shaking my head.

* * *

I grinned, entering the Entrance Hall. "Do not worry, Hogwarts… Sirius Black has returned."

I spotted Fawley slip out of the room out of the corner of my eye.

Well, alright… maybe I was looking for her.

I was going to ignore her. I wasn't going to chase her.

Easier said than done.

* * *

I entered the library, which I usually never did.

Hell, I hadn't ever come in here.

I had had to consult the map - the Marauders' Map, that is - to find out the way. I situated myself at a table, with a book and a piece of parchment. I frowned, pulling out a quill.

 _Write a ten-inch essay on Shrinking Charms._

Shrinking Charms?!

Ten inches?!

This would be… interesting, to say the least. I dipped the quill in the ink, doing the homework for class for the first time since second year.

I was distinctly aware of Fawley leaving the library the moment I got started.

A coincidence?

I think not.

I groaned, putting pen to paper.

This would not be fun.

* * *

"My existence is pointless, meaningless, and unsatisfactory!" I declared, taking a seat next to Remus, who raised an eyebrow.

"I take it it's not working?" he guessed.

"Not working? I don't know if she's even noticed!" I replied, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Why are all women so damn confusing, Moony?"

"I think it's just Evelyn," he replied shortly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call her 'Evelyn?'" I asked suspiciously.

"She's a Prefect, I'm a Prefect, we've been on patrols together…" he replied. "And the fact that we're friends."

"You're friends? How on earth-" He shook his head. "Fine. Don't tell me then. See if I care."

"Reverse psychology isn't going to work," he teased in a sing-song voice. I frowned.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sorry, forgot that words with more than four letters aren't in your vocabulary," he replied. I opened my mouth to reply, but no defense came out.

Nothing came out but a disappointed, "Damn."

* * *

"Hello, Marlene," I said, interrupting the girl's conversation with Fawley. She giggled madly before answering.

"Hi, Sirius," she replied before erupting into another fit of laughter. I raised an eyebrow.

"What, do I have spinach in my teeth?" I joked, pulling out a mirror and grinning at it. This only made her laugh harder.

"Oh, Sirius, you're such a comedian!" she replied with a high-pitched laugh. Man, she was annoying.

Fawley apparently decided so as well, getting up and leaving with her book without another word.

I much preferred her bell-like giggles to Marlene's.

* * *

"I've done it," I declared. "I have not talked to Fawley in a week."

"Didn't think you could do it, mate," replied James teasingly. I rolled my eyes, punching his arm in a friendly sort of manner. "What? It's true, you did make us doubt."

"I can't help it, she's hot," I replied. "So. You think it's working?"

"Don't know," replied Peter. "How about you, Moony? You were talking to her earlier, weren't you?"

"Well, I, uh..." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, um, she did mention you..."

"Come on Moony! Tell us!" pressed James. "It's in section 13-b of the Marauder's oath!"

"Yes, yes, I know, you added, 'As a Marauder I will never keep secrets from my fellow Marauders' after finding out mine," replied Remus, rolling his eyes. "It's not my secret to tell."

The three of us shared a glance before sighing in unison and chiming, "Damn loopholes."


	4. Regret

**Author's Note : And now, my loves, the final chapter. I might - _might_ \- pick this up again and write more for Evelyn and Sirius. But not any time soon.**

She Just Doesn't Know It Yet  
by Ash-Caro-Lynn

 _Part IV : Regret_

 **~Evelyn's Point of View~**

Sirius Black was officially starting to get on my nerves.

Well, he had been getting on my nerves for six years now, but this was just plain infuriating.

And no, he wasn't dropping his bad pick-up lines on me, or teasing me, or following me.

In fact, he was doing quite the opposite. He hadn't so much as acknowledged me since getting back from the Christmas holidays.

And that had been two weeks ago.

I was now on patrols with Remus Lupin, who had been my closest non-female friend since I had been at Hogwarts. We had never been anything more than that - yes, I had been mildly interested in him once, and him me, but after kissing we had both decided the spark wasn't there.

One would think that things would be awkward after that, but somehow Remus and I had gone on being friends after that, even when he had confessed that he had developed feelings for another girl (which I had told him to act on, but been ignored).

"Hey, Remus," I said. He looked up. "I've got, er... something I'd like to talk to you about... but you can't tell anyone."

"Not even the other Marauders?" he asked.

"Especially not the other Marauders," I replied. "Swear it! Swear it on... I don't know... your Gryffindor honor or some other shit like that!"

"I swear it," he replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "Besides, it'd be kind of pointless to tell, seeing as you know a big secret of mine."

"True that," I replied. Yes, I knew about his furry little problem - which I referred to as his 'time of the month,' to his great annoyance. "See, it's, um... well, I don't know where to start..."

"The beginning," he suggested.

"No, I can't do that, 'cause this problem surfaced the very first day of our first year," I replied with a sigh. He raised an eyebrow. "It's... um, well... a serious problem."

"Sirius?" he asked. "As in Sirius Black?"

"No - well, yes..." I sighed.

"Has he been dropping his bad pick up lines on you again?" he asked. "Oh, I swear I told him to stop with those-"

"You did?" I asked curiously.

"Uh... yeah..." he replied, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I swear, it wasn't meant to-"

"I know, Remus, you're in love and all that jazz," I replied. "It's not that, it's... well... he decided to listen."

His eyes widened. "He did?" he asked incredulously. "We - we are talking about the same person here, aren't we?" I nodded. "Then why is that a problem?"

I ran a hand through my own hair. "I.. um, well..." I sighed. "Don't judge me? Or laugh?"

"That'd hardly be fair, now, would it?"

"Well, I guess not," I replied. "It's not like it was a choice, anyway, just like you becoming a werewolf wasn't voluntary... I, um."

"Spit it out," he said harshly. I jumped, and his features softened. "Sorry, Evelyn, I-"

"No, Remus," I replied. "You're right, I need to just... say it." I smiled weakly. "Well, I... kind of miss it."

His eyes widened dramatically before he burst out in laughter. "Remus!" I exclaimed. "What... are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he wheezed out. "That was possibly the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

"No it wasn't!" I argued, crossing my arms. "It's no joke!"

"I never said that," he replied, his laughter still echoing but thankfully not continuing. "Sirius... has succeeded."

"What do you mean, succeeded?" I asked. "Remus!"

"You have fallen for him," he declared. My eyes widened.

"Have not!" I argued.

"Then why are you missing his pick-up lines? I mean, yeah, they were hilarious, but they weren't that interesting, were they?"

"I didn't laugh when you told me you had a crush," I said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't falling in love with Sirius Black," he replied.

"I'm - I'm not-" I spluttered. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes, it is!" he replied. "Evelyn Fawley is falling for the very guy she declared she hated the very first day they met."

"Don't tell him," I begged. "Please, please, please don't tell him, Remus! I don't care if you have to do it because of Marauder's honor or some shit like that, don't!"

"It's not my secret to tell," he replied. "I think you should tell him."

"Tell him?" I repeated. "Oh, no, no, no no no no _no_. We do _not_ need his ego inflated further."

He smirked. "Then you're just going to ignore it? Hope it goes away? Doesn't work."

I sighed. "Our patrols ended half an hour ago."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" he replied as I started walking faster, easily falling into step with my hastened pace.

"Didn't believe it for a second," I replied.

* * *

"Miss Fawley, please hand back last week's essays," instructed Professor Flitwick. I got up, taking them off his desk and starting to hand them out, glancing at the name and mark before placing each sheet of parchment on the according desk. As usual, James Potter hadn't completed the essay, and I almost passed over the desk he and Black were sharing before I noticed the next essay.

'Sirius Black - O.'

I tried my best to pretend it was nothing out of the ordinary as I placed the sheet on his desk, but I evidently failed to hide all of how impressed I was, seeing as Potter and Black shared a look of something akin to contempt.

* * *

"So he starts ignoring me completely, writing essays, and acting like nothing's changed."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"What the hell?"

"He's changed."

"Like hell he has."

"You are fond of that word, aren't you?"

"Go to - oh, damn it."

"How many girls has he dated this year?"

"Why would I know a thing like that?"

"Because the answer's obvious."

"No, it's not."

"Zero."

"Repeat that."

"Zero."

"Very funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"Ha ha."

"He's changed, Evelyn."

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"You overuse that word."

"Like hell I do."

"..."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Black!" I called out in the corridor. He glanced around, caught my eye, and quickly started walking away with Remus and Potter. "Oh, come on, _Black_!"

He didn't stop.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" He stopped, turning around slowly with both eyebrows raised. Remus shot me a smirk, and I rolled my eyes, rushing over.

I slapped Black.

"That is for the pick-up lines," I said, and slapped his other cheek. "That is for ignoring me."

He tried to shrink away as my hand came towards him again, but I grabbed his tie and pulled until his face was right in front of mine and pressed my lips to his. "And that is for making me fall in love with you."

Most everyone stared, while James searched his pockets worriedly and Remus just smirked. "Would you like your hellish jacket now or later?"

"Shut up, Remus."


End file.
